warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Broadway Cats Series
Ooh, more! Too bad Avenue Q is WAAAAAAAAY too inappropriate to do here. =( Raven Randomness! 01:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If you did a Mary Poppins version, it could go like this: Just a paw-full of honey makes the herbs go down... LOL! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Raven. Maybe I could do a less inappropriate version. And I might do that Leopard, thanks!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 21:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, Les Miserables WITH CATS! Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men It is the music of a people Who will not be slaves again... =) Raven Randomness! 21:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) This is random, but what do you guys think of my new siggie? Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 21:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, I likes teh pwetteh blue. 8D OMG YOU SHOULD DO CINDERELLA Grayfur (Given the nickname Cinderfur by her cruel adoptive Clan) is forced to do work for Adderstar and her cruel daughters, but when ThunderClan/WindClan/RiverClan's deputy, Goldenstorm, holds a daylight gathering to choose a mate, all that could change. ...LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I love this series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥ and shistar that is such a good idea!22:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] Thanks! And I like that Shistar1 Here, I'm making a requests section., If you have a movie, song, poem, or book you want me to do a parody of, let me know. I might nnot know all of them but I'll try hard. :) --CloudysunThey will pay... 22:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Requests You can request for me to do a parody on a book, song, movie, or poem here. I might not get every detail right, if one part is important for me to get right, let me know. So...just post stuff here and I'll get around to it.--CloudysunThey will pay... 22:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, in the play Marigoldpoppy ;), two naughty kits/'paws named Jaykit Jane and Molekit/Michael. Their father is the leader, and is very busy. dies or leaves before the story After all the other queens in the nursery are sick of looking after them, a loner, named Marigoldpoppy, comes and turns their lives upside-down with her attitude and "powers". After the once naughty kits become wise apprentices, Marygoldpoppy leaves, and the cats become very wise and noble, respected among the clan.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sweet1 THanks, I'll add it onto my list!--CloudysunThey will pay... 23:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Romeo and Juliet- a Shakespeare classic. It may be about... love... and impossible to read but it'll still be hilarious if you do the right thing with it. :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) OMS! I can't believe I didn't think of that!!!! Thank you Forest!--CloudysunThey will pay... 00:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) My personal favourite Shakespeare is A midsummer night's dream. [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 00:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) We started that this week in Language Arts. My teacher is an all-out Shakespeare fan- we're celebrating his birthday Friday. Ugh... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that too Maple! And poor you Forest...Shakespereis good...but it can be dull.--CloudysunThey will pay... 21:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) It has its funny moments. For example, one of the plays ends (I don't remember which, sorry) "Exit, pursued by bear". And it breaks the fourth wall a couple times, too. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 21:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I may have to track that one down....:) --CloudysunThey will pay... 21:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* Tomorrow we're celebrating Shakespeare's birthday in Language Arts. Feldman is so weird... but you've got to love her! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti- You writing another one yet??--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC)